Broken
by Buttonspaz
Summary: A person can only take so much pain, so much anguish, before something gives. But the question is, what gives first? M rated, not for kids.


It's been a little rough, and a friend of mine needed something, a little kick. We all need to vent all of our built up hatred and frustration sometimes. This is my way of venting. It's probably not that good, but I'll just leave it up to anyone that reads it to decide.

That's it from me...

**Broken**

It was easy to feel the brewing anger this night. The darkness seemed to just prowl around every corner of the village. All shadows seemed longer, all alleyways and streets felt more desolate and empty. But through the endlessly shadowed night a single shadow prowled the streets, consuming the darkness as it moved, morphing them into something sinister, fouler.

A single knife gleamed in the darkness, its evil intent leaking out as the user held a blank face. What a shame it is, to be able to force a gentle soul to strike out in the most unexpected of ways. The silent torture, the never-ending pain, it was all too much. One person can only bare so much pain, so much hatred in their lives before something finally breaks.

All torture is linked to a certain goal, the utter destruction of the one it's aimed at. No matter the type, either physical or psychological, a child has no way of keeping these feelings bottled in. What happens when a child is forced upon by the combined hatred of an entire civilisation?

"Tick tock, tick tock. Times up for the better folk. Tick tock, tick tock. Silent screams to be heard tonight!" A melodic sound reverberated through the streets, the harrowing voice being aided by the constant footfalls.

Giggles could be heard, as the figure approached a house, unlocking the door with a wave of its hand and silently gliding throughout the household. It reached an unlocked door and silently stalked in. A pink headed figure lay in bed, with walls of colour decorating the interior.

The knife in the figure's hand was drawn and a long streak of blood formed on the throat of the pink haired figure currently gasping for air that would not come. The figure held the knife to its face and slid its tongue along the steel of the weapon, relishing in the warm taste of copper flowing down its throat.

The shadow moved slowly out of the room as the girl took her last breaths, eyes and mouth wide open in fear as blood continued to seep out of the slit throat.

There were no sounds, for the shadow was silent.

Already out the door, and prowling the streets, the figure again stepped into a rhythm, its melodic voice once again filling the streets.

"Tick tock, tick tock. One fell to the silent shadow. Tick tock, tick tock. No bells would sound that night!"

The shadows piled at another door, and once again the safe confines of the building were breached with but a wave of the hand.

The shadow stalked the halls, with no footsteps being left or heard. It slowed to a standstill as it reached a room, this one filled with basic colours of blue. A figure with a Hime haircut was sleeping silently, unaware of the peril that had made its way through the night.

A flash of steel and the shadow was upon the bed, stabbing into the lung of the figure. Her eyes opened wide, unable to believe the one hovering above her. Her cries were not heard that night, nor any night after, as she quietly passed on with nary a sound. The shadow once again licking the crimson coated steel of the blade, reeling in the moan that wished to escape its mouth.

The silent terror stalked the night, moving to its last stop of the night, crimson coated knife dangling to the side as the shadow's steps fell into rhythm.

"Tick tock, tick tock. Darkness is upon us. Tick tock, tick tock. No screams would be heard that night!"

The shadow moved to its final destination, a lone building in the middle of them all. It slinked its way through the halls, moving towards the door of the unknowing.

Inside the bed was a single golden haired figure, the leader of the village. The shadow hovered above the bed before bringing down the cold harsh steel, severing the figure's spine. Her eyes opened in shock and fear as her eyes darted around the room, before finally focusing on the shadow amassed. Tears left her eyes as she caught sight of the shadow slowly licking blood off its blade. She could try moving but it was hopeless, her spine had been severed, she was lucky to be able to even move her mouth in the slightest. If she was able to, she would have sobbed as the shadow once again started singing in melody.

"Little bird caged and locked. Can't find a way out, from within its locked box. No movement to be seen, not a smidgen of life, would be heard from that bird, not today, nor next night."

Even as the shadows piled in on her, and her body was slowly mutilated, possibly the most horrifying thing to be noted was exactly who that shadow was. For within that endless shroud of darkness, was a small yellow haired boy with whisker marks, and a smile stretching across his face that seemed to disappear behind his ears.

As the knife approached her eye, she was able to hear one final harrowing verse before everything went dark.

"Tick tock, tick tock. Although no screams of anguish shall be heard tonight. Tick tock, tick tock. The morning will bring a new day, and new fright.

**-End-**


End file.
